Cúmplices de um Segredo
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Nem sempre o amor é acompanhado de paixão ou a paixão acompanhada de amor.


Eu não gostei, mas é normal. Postando porque prometi pra Coward :| Espero que gostem.

EstJap.

Boa leitura.

**Cúmplices de um segredo**

O estoniano olhou intrigado para o japonês, era a terceira vez seguida que ele perdia para si no _Super Smash Bros_, sendo que Eduard quem perdia normalmente ou, ao menos, as lutas eram mais equilibradas. Tinha algo errado, muito errado! Estava desconcentrado demais e Kiku sempre ficava alheio a qualquer coisa que não fosse o jogo quando estava no vídeo-game. A última vez que isso acontecera foi quando ele estava com uma febre de 38,5 ºC. Passou um aperto nessa ocasião! No final, tudo ficou bem, mas agora, ao ajeitar os óculos contra a face e fitar melhor o outro, reparava que as bochechas do nipônico estavam rubras. Deixou a manete no chão, subindo no colchão posto no chão ao lado de sua cama, colocando uma das mãos na testa dele.

- Kiku? Está bem?

O menor piscou os olhos, enrubescendo até as orelhas e encolhendo os ombros por consequente. Direcionou os orbes para o loiro, sorrindo timidamente, repelindo-o com certa delicadeza para não ofendê-lo.

- Estou... Não se preocupe.

- Hm... Tem certeza? O que houve?

O japonês desviou os olhos e parecia ligeiramente abalado, não dando muito tempo a Eduard para analisá-lo. Escondeu o rosto nas mãos, mas o estoniano podia ver a ponta das orelhas avermelhadas, precisando segurar um riso. Uma graça, realmente. Parecia até um personagem de anime!

Kiku refletia se deveria contar ao outro o que estava acontecendo. Não quer tivesse motivos para desconfiar de Eduard, bem pelo contrário! O loiro se mostrara um amigo excepcional diversas vezes, estavam sempre um na casa do outro (especialmente quando os pais não voltariam em casa, pois assim podiam virar a noite jogando), cuidara dele quando seu corpo contrariou todas suas vontades e ficou com febre, além de terem caminhões de jogos emprestados um ao outro – e nunca nada de ruim ocorrera com eles, o que era essencial para se manter uma boa amizade. E, acima de tudo, Eduard o deixava falar. Por mais que quase nunca o fizesse, nas vezes que tinha algo a desabafar, ele o ouvira. Isso trazia ao japonês certo sentimento parecido com felicidade.

Abrindo um pequeno espaço entre os dedos, encontrou-se logo com os orbes claros do estoniano. Poderia contar a ele, sabia disso. Abaixou a cabeça e endireitou a postura sobre os próprios pés, de modo a segurar os joelhos com força.

- E-etto... Então... Eu e o Arthur-senpai–

- Estão juntos, certo? – Sorriu com inocência, finalmente ele resolvera lhe contar!

- E-eeh! – Por essa não esperava, estava tão na cara assim? Levantou os olhos, fitando-o, surpreso. – N-não exatamente! Estamos juntos, mas nada oficial.

- Entendi. E então? O que é?

Vendo toda atenção voltada a si, ficava até constrangido. Só Arthur também era desse modo consigo – e olhe lá! Mas já tinha reunido coragem para começar a falar, então terminaria.

- Já faz um tempo, mas ontem ele tentou... – fez uma pausa, pensando nas melhores palavras. – Avançar nosso relacionamento.

Encolheu-se ainda mais, esperando que o de óculos entendesse sem que tivesse de colocar em palavras mais claras – e, por tabela, constrangedoras.

- Sexo?

Quase viu fumaça sair da cabeça do moreno. Talvez não devesse ser tão direto... Mas serviu como uma confirmação, rindo-se discretamente. Arrastou-se para perto dele, abaixando o tom, achando que assim ele se sentiria mais confortável:

- E o que você fez?

- Anh... Meu celular tocou, então aproveitei para fugir.

Se Kiku não fosse Kiku, acreditaria que era uma brincadeira, mas era bem possível: conseguia visualizar a cena perfeitamente! E o olhar inocente (poderia classificar daquele modo? Talvez estivesse mais para um "não é óbvio?") do nipônico só confirmava.

- Por que fez isso?

- Ara... É que... N-não sei lidar com isso!

Abaixou a cabeça de modo que as madeixas negras escondessem os olhos e movendo as mãos de modo que elas ocultassem o rosto (por mais oculto que este já estivesse), realmente desconsertado e constrangido depois de tudo que falara – apesar de não ter dado detalhes. O estoniano se aproximou, tomando os pulsos do menor sem força, abaixando-os para tentar observá-lo.

- Calma... Se quiser, posso te ajudar.

Assustando-se com a fala, levantou a face, fitando o estoniano com descrença, desconcerto e incredulidade. Estremeceu, tendo a impressão de que ele estava com um ar diferente, apenas engolindo a seco por conta do nervosismo, parando de forçar os pulsos.

- Como... assim?

Eduard sorriu de canto, disfarçando a malícia, aproximando-se do oriental e beijando-lhe a têmpora, o que fez com que estremecesse e semicerrasse as pálpebras. _"Assim"_, murmurou ao pé do ouvido dele, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha e contornando com a língua. O japonês estremecia, inclinando o corpo para trás à medida que o maior se inclinava sobre si, até que forçado foi a deitar sobre o colchão.

O báltico fazia questão de beijar-lhe a face para distraí-lo enquanto as mãos se concentravam em abrir as roupas com naturalidade, mas evitando os lábios. Sabia mais ou menos o que Kiku pensava, ele falaria algo como "meus beijos são apenas do senpai" e provavelmente o odiaria se fosse obrigado por Eduard a falar algo tão constrangedor.

Sabia que aquilo estava fora do que pretendia para si, mesmo que não estivesse em um relacionamento sério com Arthur e soubesse que ele tinha algumas mulheres – provavelmente por ainda não ter dado o que ele queria, imaginava. Queria acreditar nisso, ao menos. Sentia-se agindo como uma prostituta, já tinha lido algo sobre em algum lugar ser proibido beijá-las, mas entregavam o corpo sem pestanejar.

As roupas já não faziam mais falta, era até um alívio já não vesti-las, já que o oriental sentia a face em chamas por causa dos toques libidinosos do estoniano. Este já estava animado com todos os sons que o menor deixava escapar, as reações vinham ao fácil... Só podia ser um virgem, mas se segurou para não falar nada. Esperava que o que fazia no momento não influenciasse na amizade que nutriam um pelo outro, então se obrigava a segurar a língua para não soar sujo aos ouvidos do japonês.

Sim, sabia que ele não era inocente nesse sentido. Ambos eram pervertidos e nunca precisaram admitir o fato em tom alto para se fazer claro ao outro, mas Eduard o tocava como se fosse experiente; roçava os lábios e a língua contra sua pele em pontos que faziam pequenas descargas elétricas percorrerem-lhe o corpo, além de tocá-lo de modo excitante. Com os hormônios a flor da pele, passou as pernas pela cintura alheia e os braços pelo pescoço dele, de modo a trazê-lo para perto de si. Não estava conseguindo ficar parado, queria conceder também um pouco de prazer ao maior, passando a mordiscar-lhe o pescoço, sem saber que a simples sensação do corpo quente abaixo de si trazia excitação.

O loiro afastou o menor de si, colocando dois dedos dentro da boca dele, sabendo que ele tinha conhecimento prévio do que fazer. Enquanto o asiático lambia-lhe os dedos, distribuía pequenos beijos e mordidas pelo pescoço alheio, tomando o cuidado de não marcar a pele. Quando achou que era o suficiente, moveu a mão pela nádega do oriental, pressionando-a até que encontrasse a entrada, introduzindo um de cada vez, movendo-os lentamente para que ele se acostumasse. No início teve uma sensação incômoda, mas logo foi capaz de gemer de prazer.

Percebendo que o asiático estava preparado, firmou as mãos na cintura dele, encaixando-o contra si. O estoniano fechou os olhos ao iniciar a penetração, não conseguindo evitar que um gemido escapasse, achando deveras prazeroso. Já Kiku não compartilhava dessa opinião, apertando os olhos e estalando os lábios, soltando pequenos murmúrios de dor, sem reparar que lágrimas escorriam e manchavam as bochechas rubras. Eduard entreabriu os olhos, lambendo o líquido salgado com a ponta da língua e beijando a pálpebra fechada; esperando até que ele se acostumasse consigo, logo começando a se movimentar, sendo ajudado pela lubrificação natural e o sangue que se misturavam. Provavelmente Kiku fugiria de Arthur durante algum tempo, mas não importava.

Logo a dor deu lugar ao prazer, as estocadas aumentando de ritmo e os corpos se movendo em sincronia, assim como os sons de deleite – um tanto altos, o que os faria agradecer mais tarde por estarem sozinhos em casa. Não falavam nada, não chamavam nenhum nome, mas cada qual pensava em quem queria. Chegaram ao estopim praticamente ao mesmo tempo, Eduard primeiro, Kiku poucos segundos após ser preenchido.

O japonês aconchegou-se contra o travesseiro, buscando tanto oxigênio quanto conseguia para tentar acalmar a respiração, agora se sentindo um pouco sonolento. Os olhos foram cerrando contra vontade, enquanto o maior apenas o observava com alguma curiosidade. Realmente bonitinho e tentador, mas não o incomodaria.

- Vai ser o nosso segredo, Kiku.

O estoniano cantarolou em um tom baixo e que pareceu demasiado distante para o japonês, que somente soltou um suspiro em resposta. Provavelmente adormecera, fazendo o loiro rir, olhando casualmente para a televisão, depois teria de trocar os lençóis... Era inevitável se perguntar:

- O que será que o Raivis está fazendo?

_**x**_

Mereço algum review? q


End file.
